


Late Night

by Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Dan doesn't want to go to sleep, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets/pseuds/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets
Summary: Nichole wakes up to a cold and empty bed. She hears Dan out at the piano and tries to get him to come back to bed. He refuses, so Nichole has to get some help to force him to go to sleep.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY fluffy one-shot. I hope you enjoy! I wrote it at 2:36 in the morning when I should've been sleeping.

(Nicole's POV)  
**\----  
**I shift in the bed, turning over to feel the spot where Dan's warm figure once was now cold as ice. I slowly raise myself upright and look around, shivering before wrapping the blanket tighter around me in the room's darkness. I peer over to the clock and see that it's 3:42 am.

I hear soft piano music coming from down the hall, knowing that he's been up for a while now, judging by how heavily he's playing. I stand up, bring the blanket up off the bed, and begin to walk down the hall. All of the lights leading to the living room are off, but when I get closer to it, I can see the kitchen light bouncing off the walls as I round the corner.

"Dan, love? Are you alright?" I ask quietly as I come up and sit next to him on the piano bench. He sighs as he looks over to me before placing his head on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He wraps his arms around me and gently kisses the side of my neck.

"You didn't wake me up, I turned over and didn't feel you. I heard you in here and wanted to check on you," I say as I wrap my arms around him. I shiver when I pull him closer to me, his hands and arms just as cold as the air around us. "Dan, you're freezing."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I thought if I got up and tried to write that it'd make me tired enough to sleep, but I've been in here for almost two hours now." I wrap the blanket around him, but he shrugs it off, shaking his head as he looks forward to the piano keys. 

"Danny, love, you need to come to bed. It's three o'clock in the morning and you're freezing cold," I say gently as one of my hands find his head and gently scratches at his buzzed off hair.   


"'m not tired. 'need to write. 'need to figure out the chord progression," he retorts, his words slurring slightly as he presses the keys suddenly. 

"No love, you can do that in the morning. You're exhausted, I can see it on your face darling. Come on, it's time to sleep." He shakes his head, then puts it in his hands when he presses the wrong key. I place my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to look at me, but he just presses the keys again.

I stand up and walk to the kitchen, grabbing my phone off the charger. I unlock it and open up messages, letting out a sigh of relief when I see that Kyle's active. Kyle has been my best friends for years and he's known Dan even longer. He's the one who got us together and he always knows how to handle situations like this. Sure, Dan and I have been dating for almost six months now, but I've always been able to get him to come back to bed.   
\------  
**💋Nici☠️**:_ What are you doing up so early? Late? I don't know. Point is, why are you up?_  


**✨Kyle👻** _: 'Could ask you the same thing. What's up?_

**💋Nici☠️** _: I can't get Dan to go to bed. He's obsessing over trying to work out a chord progression. He's refusing to leave the piano. _

** ✨Kyle👻** _: He gets like this sometimes when we're on tour. I'd usually say leave him be and he'll come with you eventually, but seen as it's 3:56 in the morning and he needs to sleep, I'll tell you how Woody usually gets him to sleep when he's being difficult on the bus._

**✨Kyle👻** _: First, you need a really heavy blanket, like the heaviest blanket that you can find. If you don't have a heavy one, use 2 or 3 at once. It might seem excessive, but trust me, the heavier the better._

** 💋Nici☠️**_: Ok, I'll be right back.  
_\------  
I walk back into the bedroom, moving quickly to the closet to grab the two heaviest winter blankets from the top shelf. I carry them and my phone back into the kitchen, setting the blankets on the counter before returning to my phone.  
\------  
**💋Nici☠️**_: Alright, I'm back._

**✨Kyle👻** _: ok, next, you need to get him away from the piano. If he's anywhere in sight of the piano, he'll fight and try to keep doing whatever he's doing. Get it out of his sight range. _  
  


**💋Nici☠️** _: ok. _

**✨Kyle👻** _: Once you get him away from the piano and near the blankets, wrap him up. Tightly. Make him lay down and lay on top of him. If he's truly as tired as he looks (which he definitely is even though I can't see him) he won't put up much of a fight. He will try to get away, but he'll stop if you hold him tightly. _

**💋Nici☠️** _: Thank you so much Kyle. It kills me to see him this way. I don't even want to know how you figured this out lol._

**✨Kyle👻** _: Anytime Hun! If this doesn't work, just call me and I'll try to talk to him, but I'm confident it will work. Good night._

**💋Nici☠️**_: Night Kyle._  
\------  
I plug my phone in again and smile, taking the blankets and setting them on the couch before walking back through the kitchen into his 'studio' that he set up in one of the extra rooms. 

"Danny, please come to bed. It's cold and I need you in there," I say in an attempt to have him come willingly. 

"I can't! I'm almost done. It's almost perfect. I'll come as soon as I'm done." He continues pressing the piano keys, his head drooping when his finger slips. 

"Ok." I walk up behind him and grab one of his hands, pulling him up off the bench, much to his resistance, and pull him through the kitchen and into the living room. He tries to pull away from me, but I'm quick to grab one of the blankets and get it around him.

"No! I was so close! I almost had it!" He says quietly, his eyes meeting mine when he tries to stand up.

"I know darling, but it's really late and you need to sleep. I promise that the piano will still be there in the morning, and don't worry, recorded what you were doing so when you press the button, it'll play it back for you. You won't forget." He weakly tries to fight again, but I wrap the other blanket around him and myself. "Dan, you're exhausted, it's written all over your face. You need this."

"I'm fine," he whispers slowly as I push us back to lay down on the couch. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his forehead. His back is pressed against the back of the couch and I'm pressed firmly against his chest. I pull his head to me and place his arm on my side before taking his hand in my own. "Did Kyle teach you this?"

"Yea. I didn't know what else to do. Sure, you're an adult and I'm pretty sure you know how to take care of yourself, but I couldn't let you stay there all night," I murmur against his head

"Yeah, sorry, I got caught up. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." His lips ghost the skin on my neck, sending chills up my spine. I brush my fingers over his scalp and smile when he kisses my neck gently.

"I love you Dan." I feel him chuckle and smile against my skin, his hands coming out from under the first blanket to wrap around me.

"I love you too Nici." Eventually, I feel his breathing slow down and even out and know that he's finally asleep. I smile again and let myself fall asleep as well, not waking again until 2:45 the next afternoon.


End file.
